


Sparks and Fireworks

by Capaxinfiniticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because this is too cute, Domestic Castiel, Ficlet, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth of July, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 10, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/pseuds/Capaxinfiniticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas celebrate the fourth of July. Throught festivities, Dean is starting to experience fireworks, just not the ones in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Fireworks

"Come on, Dean," Sam laughs, carring a box of fireworks. Dean smiles and trudges after him.   
"C'mon, Cas," Dean calls over his shoulder. The ex-angel follows him warily. He was not used to these human traditions.  
Dean and Cas meet Sam outside the bunker. Seeing the wide smile on his brother's face, Dean can't help but smile as well. He hasn't seen his brother this happy in a while, and it was a good change. This was the first time since 1996 that they had celebrated the 4th of July.   
Sam takes a long rocket out of the box and sets it in the ground. He lights the string and they wait anxiously. Suddenly, the rocket takes off and explodes into flahes of color. Beside Dean, Cas flinches. His eyes are wide and filled with terror. Dean moves closer to him and puts an arm around him, but then Cas tenses up. Before Dean can remove his arm, the ex-angel relaxes and snuggles in closer. Sammy lights a couple of more, and they go off. Blue, red, and green fireworks fill the sky. Dean looks down at the warm body pressed next to him and smiles. He leans down and kisses the top of Cas's head, and he feels a spark against his lips. Cas hugs Dean even tighter.  
"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
"I love you."  
Dean's heart begins to pound harder. It feels like tiny fireworks are going off in his stomach.  
"I love you too."  
And they kiss as the rest of the fireworks go off, illuminating the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I am complete and utter destiel trash.


End file.
